Bulk metallic glasses (BMGs) exhibit unique properties such as high strength (≈300 ksi or 2 GPa), excellent wear and corrosion resistance, high fracture toughness (e.g., 50 MPa m1/2), outstanding castability, and low cost for alloy preparation and fabrication. These properties make them extremely attractive as materials which have great potential for practical applications. The success in making BMGs originated from the primary work of Duwez and co-workers in 1960 to synthesize metallic glass (or amorphous) oils by rapidly quenching a liquid gold-silicon alloy with cooling rates in the order of 105-106 K/s. Subsequent advances have been made for synthesizing BMGs with a 5 to 6 orders of magnitude reduction in the cooling rate in the period from the 1980s to the 1990s. One of the only commercially available bulk metallic glasses currently on the market is sold under the trade name Vitreloy 1. Vitreloy 1 is a five component zirconium (Zr)-titanium (Ti)-copper (Cu)-nickel (Ni)-beryllium (Be) alloy that has been cast commercially using conventional technology to fabricate BMG components. However, a continued need exists for more zirconium-rich bulk metallic glass alloys.